


Sink Your Teeth

by silversass



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden university, Blood, Compulsion, F/F, F/M, I'm awful at summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulative Relationship, Mentions of Violence, Slow Burn Bechloe, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Treblemakers are slightly mentioned, Vampires, Vervain, mentions of rape/non-con, title and summary are subject to change, vampires VS humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversass/pseuds/silversass
Summary: Vampire AU.Atlanta has been divided in two - Humans rule the majority of the city, but sealed away behind a vervain soaked fence, live a population of vampires who have been exiled to the outskirts .Four months ago, Beca went missing - presumed to be killed by Barden's new fanged enemies. But what happens when Chloe finds out that the other Bellas have been keeping Beca's real fate a secret from her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Pitch Perfect fic, wanted to try something a bit different.  
> The vampires in this are very similar to those in TVD , but there'll be one or two twists.  
> Slow burn BeChloe.  
> Trigger warning for mentions of rape/ non-con as well as a past manipulative BeKomissar relationship (later chapters)
> 
> I'm always open to feedback so please review!

The high pitched shrill of the campus siren rings out at 5pm, signifying the end of Chloe’s Soviet Science Fiction class and an end to yet another college day. The professor doesn't even offer to answer any questions, instead he just grabs his car keys and exits with a gruff "See you next week."

Having no reason to hang around, Chloe grabs her yellow backpack from the floor and hastily leaves the lecture theatre, knowing Stacie will be waiting for her outside the building.

Said brunette stands just outside the glass double doors, a smile slowly spreads on her face as she sees her redhead friend approach.  
"Ready to go?" She asks.  
"Yeah sure," Chloe shrugs.  
"How was class?"  
"Fine, nothing I haven't learned before. Yours?"

They walk arm in arm away from the bustle of main campus and down the Cherry blossom lined path that leads us to the Bella house, until their conversation on the day's happenings is abruptly interrupted.

"Ladies, stop right there." They glance upwards to see one of Campus Watch guards blocking our path. "I'll need to see some ID please."

Chloe lets out a strained sigh, "Bumper, why must you torture us with this crap? Can we just get home please?"  
"How do I know you haven't sprung fangs in the last twenty four hours? And you're not just a monster possessing a Bella's rocking body." He smirks cockily.

"Because we'd probably have ripped your throat out by now," Chloe hisses. "Bumper come on. I'm not in the mood for games today."  
"Chloe relax!" Stacie places a hand on her shoulder to restrain her. She takes her wallet from her bag and shows him her student ID card, then motions for Chloe to do the same. "Besides," she grins brilliantly. "Bumper is just trying to feel important here, seeing as he's the only watch member who's still not allowed to carry a gun."

Bumper shoves my card back in Chloe’s hand before giving Stacie one of his famous death glares. "I may not have a gun, but I have a taser. And I won't hesitate to use it."

Stacie laughs before tugging on Chloe’s arm to lead her away.  
"This whole random ID thing is so stupid," I mutter once we're out of Bumper's earshot. "If there was a vampire on campus, couldn't they just like hypnotize the guards to leave them alone?"

"Compel, you mean," Stacie, the resident vampire expert , corrects. "And no, the guards all have vervain bracelets to protect them. As do all the soldiers and police around the city."  
"It's ridiculous though, it's been four months and we haven't seen anything. The monsters that are already locked up haven't managed to escape yet. We've clearly scared away any more vampires from trying to enter the city. They could ease off on the security slightly?"

"You never know Chlo," Stacie shrugs as they arrive on the porch of the Bella's house. "If the army let their guard down around the city, more might arrive to try and free their friends. I can't imagine that would end well."

"I just don't see why we have to be imprisoned in this city with them!" Chloe groans in response.  
"We did have the chance to leave Chlo, but just try to remember why you stayed. Graduation is only two months away Chloe. We just need to get our diplomas then we're out of this shit hole for good."

She twists her key in the front door and opens it, calling an end to their conversation. The Bella House is a strict, Vampire conversation-free premises.  
Not that it's a topic of conversation Chloe likes to engage in much anyway.

 

* * *

 

It's been almost four months to the day the students of Barden discovered there were monsters walking amongst them.,

There had been a murder on campus the night before. Barnsley Rivers, a Freshman and a recently recruited Treblemaker had been leaving a Frat party and drunkenly stumbled down a wrong path on his way home. He managed to walk straight into the awaiting claws of two fanged , human looking creatures at the end of a dimly lit alley.. They pinned him to the ground, and launched their attack. They ripped him apart piece by piece, or so the rumours say, making sure not to waste a drop of blood. Meanwhile, Barnsley's mangled screams echoed across North campus.

By the time, the Campus Nightwatch team arrived four minutes later, it was too late for Barnsley. His barely recognisable body lay in a small pool of blood on the ground. Crouching over him were two extremely pale, dark haired females, screeching as they tried to shield their eyes from the bright lights of of the Nightwatch torches.

Nightwatch were somehow able to capture the murderers as they cowered from their bright lights. The inconceivable incident they had witnessed that night was promptly reported to the city council, prompting an immediate city lock down to be called effective immediately. They tried to keep everything top secret from both the students at Barden as well as citizens all around this side of Atlanta. However rumors spread across campus like wildfire as many students had heard the screams that night, and arrived on scene in time to see the coroners taking away what was left of Barnsley's body.

Nobody was allowed in or out of the city, a curfew mandated that all residents remained indoors from 7pm to 8am until the council had tortured their fanged captives enough to extract information on the hiding place of the rest of their coven.

Unfortunately, it took an entire ten days to extract such information, and in those ten days alone forty nine people disappeared in the South east Atlanta vicinity, most having ignored curfew and their bodies were found in a similar state to Barnsley Rivers.

It turned out that a coven of more than twenty vampires had recently moved into South Atlanta, having lost their previous territory in Chicago to a rival clan. Having suffered such major defeat, the surviving members fled to Atlanta hoping to strengthen their forces before claiming the city as their own. They were weak though, many of them not having fed for almost two weeks. Trying to keep a low profile would be hard if there was going to be a sudden spike in a city's murder rate. So when the time came for their stakeout to be discovered by the city's armed forces, they were barely able to put up a fight.

A surprise televised press conference appeared on the screens of televisions across Atlanta that night, announcing the capture of the city's fanged enemies and an end to curfew. Civillians all over the city let out sighs of relief, finally feeling safe in their own city. However the real surprise of the night occurred when the Mayor of Atlanta took to the podium, announcing the government's plans for the vampire coven. They were in fact  **not** going to kill these monsters who had slaughtered so many of the city’s residents, but instead rehome them ( "exhile" was the term used) to a strongly secured compound just on the outskirts of the city, two square miles in size. In exchange for this gift of grace (and weekly blood donations, which the mayor conveniently forgot to mention until two weeks later) , the coven had agreed to hand over any posessions of value as well any information that would help lead to the capture of any vampires and covens in nearby cities and states.

Things went downhill from there. The compound designed to contain the vampires revealed to be located on the old Barden campus, just a stone's throw away from the newer campus. All that separated them was the river (and a now, very heavily guarded bridge.)

Sure, the compound was secured by rows and rows of tall, heavy and vervain soaked, steel fences but citizens of Atlanta didn't take too well to the city council's decision, particularly the students at Barden. Not only had they taken away so many friends and classmates, but now the studnets could hear their never ending parties at night. To Chloe, it felt like the vampires were purposely taunting them. Not to mention the fact she and her friends had to donate blood every few weeks to ensure those fanged freaks were kept fed.

A blockade was placed on the south side of the city, with armed soldiers guarding every entrance and exit of the half of the city which Barden happened to be located in. Nobody was allowed in and very few were allowed out. Apparently it was to keep out any other any vampires who intended on setting the contained coven free, but to Chloe it made her feel just as imprisoned as them. It meant none of them could leave to see their families, not if they wanted to return to Barden afterwards.

There were riots, not just in Barden, but all over the city. Many demanding the vampires just be completely annihilated and weren't to be trusted. About a month later, a supposedly dangerous clan based in South Carolina were found and killed by soldiers, after following advice from the Atlanta vamps. The Mayor of Atlanta announced the vampires were to stay for the meantime, and hoped this agreement would bring better relations in the future between the two species.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome home guys!"

Chloe and Stacie are greeted by the remaining Bellas once they enter the kitchen . Like them, Cynthia Rose, Lily, Amy, Jessica, Ashley all agreed to stay in Barden and graduate. Flo stated likewise, but later admitted she couldn't afford to leave the country.

And then there's Emily- one of the few freshman who actually stayed in Barden when the offer to leave became available. Her parents apparently told her to stay, having heard Ohio was just as rampant with vampires and at least there was increased security at Barden now. Of everyone in the house, it's Emily that Chloe feels most for. She came to University to have fun, make new friends and life long memories, not to be scared out of her mind by what were once make believe creatures and then watch the Bellas grieve for months on end.

Emily, dressed in a bright blue sweater that adds some color up to the otherwise dull environment, greets the girls with a warm smile, and tells them she's making dinner for everyone this evening.

As captain and self –declared “Mama bird” of the house, Chloe feels a slight sense of relief to see everyone is home already. It's become a daily ritual that everyone conjugates in the kitchen after college finishes and waits to make sure everyone gets home safely. And then we go about our own business. And try to pretend that everything's fine. And try to pretend that they can get use to this supernatural world they've suddenly been plunged into.

And maybe,  _just maybe_  , Chloe thinks, that if they lie to ourselves enough they'll actually start to believe that everything's fine and everything is normal.

Chloe gathers her belongings and climb the wooden staircase to the upper floors, where most of the bedrooms are located.

Adjacent to Chloe’s, is the room with the door the Bellas can’t bear to open anymore. A door that has been closed for four months now, and shall remain closed for the foreseeable future. Because behind that door, all there is are swarms of memories of the one person Chloe will never forget but can't bear to remember.

One of the forty nine foolish enough to be outside after 7pm, one of the twelve bodies the police never found - presumed to be at the very bottom of the river bank.

_Beca._

Beca had been working on some internship she didn't tell her friends much about, but insisted it was too important to miss, even when the city was potentially under attack by vampires. She usually didn't make it home until 8pm as the internship was the opposite side of the city, but with the curfew she had promised Chloe she'd be home by 7pm. She'd made it home with only minutes to spare the first night of curfew, but on the second day she'd text her best friend to inform her she was running late.

 _Chlo, please don't panic. I'll be fine_ , she text me ,  _Just text me once all the Bellas are home. And make sure Legacy rings her mother tonight. I'll see you soon._

In true Beca style, she was putting the team before herself. Even worrying about Emily, because she knew how hard it was the new girl was to be so far away from her family at such a terrifying and confusing time.

 _Please be safe, we need you home_ , Chloe anxiously replied. The message was delivered, but never read.  
The police found her phone with the screen all smashed on a sidewalk somewhere halfway between her internship office and Barden.

They told the other girls this just three days after Beca went missing, and bluntly admitted  _"in the current circumstances, the chance of finding your friend alive are very unlikely."_  
The Bellas haven't been the same since.

Chloe’s dreams are still haunted with images of her screaming out for help as the monster's suck her dry, or the police calling to the door with pictures of Beca's mangled body in hand.

She wonders if the other Bella's have dreams like this too.

They’re conscious not to mention her name much, knowing it will set off a cascade of emotions. The last time she was mentioned , Chloe ended up in a heated battle with some of the others, as to which would have been better - finding her dead or not finding her at all. It lead to a divided house, and Chloe shutting herself in my room for five days without talking to anyone but Stacie, and Emily who wanted no part in the argument anyway. The housemates soon just accepted that the best way to deal with it, is to not deal with it at all.

Because life without Beca is something they will  _never_  get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Cynthia Rose hollers Chloe’s name from downstairs, announcing that dinner is ready. She quickly set down her homework and follow CR’s voice to the kitchen. The rest of the Bellas are already there, they begin to take their places at the table that Flo has just set.

Chloe is quick to notice the extra green plate and cutlery set between her usual place and Stacie’s. She turns to said brunette with a questioning frown.  
“Stace? What’s going on?”

She can barely contain her girlish squeals as she bounces up from the table. “We have a surprise for you.”  
Chloe can’t help but feel slightly sceptical.  With a raised eyebrow, she asks“What kind of surprise?”  
“Hopefully one that will snap you out of this bad mood you’ve been in,” an all too familiar voice answers from the doorway behind her.

Chloe turns to see her blonde best friend leaning against the door, arms folded and icy blue eyes fixed on mine. She fights to keep her “unimpressed face” on however as she steps forward with open arms to hug Chloe.  
“Bree,” Chloe mumble into her shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

It’s been six months since they’ve seen each other in person. Aubrey was much too busy over the summer starting her new job in Fallen Leaves to come see Chloe in Portland, and then once things started going crazy in Atlanta, she was under strict orders from her military father (despite him being in Europe) to get “the hell out of Georgia.” She moved back to her family home in Virginia and fortunately found a job at a similar retreat about an hour away from McLean.

The two best friends talked online of course, and had one or two video calls, but for Chloe,nothing compares to having her here, squeezing her arms reassuringly as they hug. She’s needed her old, wise friend. Nobody can comfort her the way Aubrey can. But Chloe realises she doesn’t need her comfort right now, she’s been grieving too long and she’s finally decided to move on. Talking to Aubrey about it is only going to drag her backwards.

“Well I told you I’d do anything I could to come see you, so I finally managed to convince Daddy to get me a seventy two hour military pass into Atlanta. On the condition I don’t leave Barden.”

“But why-“  
“You and I are going to have a long chat later Chlo, let’s just eat first,” Aubrey takes her hand and drags her over to the table before gracefully taking her own seat. “This food smells amazing Emily, thanks so much!”

 Dinner drags out over an hour, it’s mostly just the Bellas asking Aubrey about life outside of these gates.

Chloe doesn’t speak much, preferring to stare at her plate instead. Every now and again, she catches Aubrey staring at her with disapproval, and also maybe some disappointment, but then she bats her eyelids and goes back to pretending like everything is normal. Like the others do. Like there isn’t someone missing from the table.

 She explains to the girls how cautious everybody is, that communities all over the country are setting up their own voluntary watch forces to try and protect themselves.  
“The folks in my town think if they hang enough crosses around the place, not even Lucifer himself will be able to harm them,” she jokes.  
It’s all stuff Chloe’s heard before of course. She’s been watching the news and chatting to Aubrey regularly in relation to how people outside Atlanta are coping. Of course Atlanta isn’t the first city to have a vampire problem, they’re just the first to have pulled a stunt like this. Now that it’s finally all been captured on the media, people are truly starting to realise that vampires are not just stuff of fiction, but a serious threat that must be tackled before they take any more loved ones.

* * *

 

 

Aubrey volunteers herself and Chloe to clean up once everybody’s done eating.  And Chloe knows her best friend well enough to know it’s just an excuse for Aubrey to get her alone and plague her with questions but Chloe’s not going to argue with her in front of the others. As the other girls disperse, Chloe silently start gathering dirty plates from the table and wonders exactly how long Aubrey can manage to hold her tongue for.

“Chloe.”

_A whole twenty seconds._

“Yes?”

“You want to tell me how you’re doing? You haven’t called me in two weeks.”

Chloe stacks the first lot of plates into the dishwasher. “I’ve been busy Bree. Getting my life back on track and all of that, I have classes and assignments to catch up on- “

“Don’t you lie to me Chloe Beale.”  


Chloe sighs and finally raises her gaze to her friend. “I’m not lying Bree. I’m doing good I promise. I’ve decided to start moving on with my life again, so I’ve just blocked it all out and focused on finally graduating this year.”

Aubrey delicately places a hand on her shoulder “Chloe please talk to me, I know you never told the girls the truth about you and Beca. I know you must have a lot of emotion pent up inside.”

Chloe’s lips quickly curl into a scowl. Shecan’t believe Aubrey’s brought this up. She never once brought it up in all their phone calls. What happened – or more so what _didn’t happen_ between Beca and Chloe shouldn’t matter. At the end of the day it was Jesse who she loved, and it was Jesse that was  _so_  traumatised by the death of his girlfriend he had to move away.

Chloe shrugs the hand off her shoulder. “Aubrey I need you here as a friend, not as a counsellor. None of that stuff matters anymore. Beca’s gone, and we just need to accept that and move on with our lives.”

Feeling hot tears prick up inside her eyelids, Chloe turns her back to her, and begins washing a collection of empty glasses that have been left nearby the sink.

 Aubrey sighs loudly.

“Just because you’ve found ways to distract yourself doesn’t mean you’ve accepted it.” Chloe can feel her eyes boring into the back of her head.

“Well it sure as hell is better than moping around here all day!” She screams back. “Do you have any idea what it is like for me and the other Bellas? To be constantly reminded not only that she’s gone, but what happened to her? Can you imagine what it feels like to be trapped in the same town as the monsters that killed her? I don’t think so. So excuse me, Aubrey, if I’ve decided to block it all out but that’s the only way I know how to cope.”

Aubrey’s staring at her, her mouth open slightly. Chloe decides not to give her the opportunity to reply.

 “I have homework to do, I’ll see you in the morning.” She heads for the stairs and once she’s reached the bedroom, she slams the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

   The small clock on the corner of her computer screen tells Chloe that she’s now spent the last two hours on this godawful assignment , which she’s not even halfway through. Her eyes are heavy however, and the struggle to keep them open helps her decide that this is as good a time as any to call it quits for the night. She takes out her earphones and closes down her computer screen before heading to the brush her teeth in the bathroom that’s conveniently adjacent to her room.

From the landing, she can hear mumbles and whispers coming from the living room - it sounds like a few of the Bellas are still awake. Chloe’shand is already on the bathroom door handle when a shriek from Aubrey emanates from downstairs.

"What do you mean she's not dead?"

Chloe is pretty sure her heart has just stopped.

"It's exactly what Amy just told you," Cynthia Rose replies.

Chloe carefully tip toes across the landing and perches herself on the second step from the top to gain a better insight into this conversation. 

Downstairs, Aubrey is trying to catch her breath.

“So what you’re saying is,”a raspy whisper escapes her throat, allowing herself a moment to come to terms with this relevation. “That Beca was turned into one of those monster and now resides inside that compound with them?”

“Pretty much,” Amy huffs. "CR and Lilly saw her getting loaded up into that van that took all those nasty buggers away."

“It was freaky man,” CR shakes her head as the memory replays in her head. “She was kicking and hissing these two cops as they tried to get her into the van. They had to pin her to the ground. I mean, we knew she was feisty, but I never she had that much bite in her-“

 

“And Chloe doesn’t know about any of this?”

“Nothing,” Cynthia Rose confirms. “We even kept it from Stacie from a while so she wouldn’t squeal to her.”

“Yeah, still not over that,” Stacie growls.

 

Aubrey pushes herself up from the table, feeling her stomach beginning to churn with discomfort.

“Okay,” she whispers lowly. “Then that’s the way that’s going to stay. If Chloe ever finds out Beca is in there, we all know she’s going to try find her. And God dammit , she’s so persistent.”

“But guys what if there was a way we could get Beca out?” Emily whispers. Amy immediately replies with a scoff and dramatically rolls her eyes.

“How come the only freshman that stayed around was the dumb one?”

 Aubrey scorns the Australian before looking deep into Emily’s innocent, hazel eyes.

“Because Sweetie, that’s not Beca anymore. That’s a monster using Beca’s body. Her sole purpose is to kill our kind. She will rip Chloe to pieces if she even comes close to her. I don’t think Chloe is going to believe that.”

Back on the stairs, hot tears flow freely down Chloe’s cheeks.  She cannot believe these words are coming out of Aubrey's mouth. It’s not even what Aubrey says that’s causing her stomach to twist, it’s  _how_  she says it - like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Aubrey’s voice didn’t even quiver. Chloe bite down on her thumb, in an attempt to keep herself from barfing tonight's dinner all over the stairs.

"Beca's gone, Em. We're just going to have to accept it. My father warned me about these monsters - they're still somehow managing to draw the homeless people that dwell around the area inside the fences with their weird mind tricks. There's nothing human about these  _things._ ”

 Chloe tries with all her might not to storm down those stairs and reproach her so called friends. How could they keep this secret from her? She feels sick to her very core knowing that all nine of them, and now Aubrey her supposed best friend were willing to keep this from her.

And then there was those things they’d said about Beca. How could they even say that about their captain?

“So it’s agreed,” Aubrey states to the girls downstairs. “Under no circumstances will there ever be a mention of this to Chloe. We will continue to think of Beca as though she is dead and remember her for who she was. And we will all continue to support Chloe get over her. I know it’s hard, but to do otherwise could put us all in great danger.”

 

Chloe pretends she’s asleep when Aubrey finally comes upstairs fifteen minutes later to check on her. She can’t even bring herself to look at the blonde right now.

Their friendship, spanning over seven years now, has always meant so much to Chloe. And for Aubrey to go and betray her like this?

 She knows there’s no way her Beca could be a monster, even if she is living inside those gates. And she knows exactly how she’s going to prove it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the early hours of the morning, just as dawn is breaking and night watch guards are ending their shift, Chloe slips out her bedroom window.

She leaves a note on her bed side locker, telling them exactly where she’s gone and what her intentions are. By the time Aubrey or Stacie find it this afternoon, it’ll be too late for them to stop her. She hopes it'll teach them not to keep secrets from her again.

Maybe they’ve given up on Beca, but Chloe most certainly hasn’t

 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s 6 p.m when the sun finally starts to set. The darkening sky is a welcoming sight to Beca. After a full day of the sun blaring in the cloudless sky, she can finally get the fresh air she’s been craving since she woke up.

Georgia’s always been sunny, but Beca never realised exactly _how_ sunny it was until the day time became her enemy. The curtains that hang above the windows in the house which she currently occupies are no more than a thin veil of cheap material. So on days like this, she’s forced to retreat to the one room of the house that the sunlight doesn’t reach – the basement.

The basement is damp and cold, and smells heavily of cleaning detergents and dirty mop water – probably due to the fact the house belonged to a campus janitor. Ten minutes there is enough to turn your stomach, one hour there feels like a lifetime. Beca often wonders how she haven’t turned crazy over the past few days, staring at the same grey, cement walls for hours on end.

At least it’s quiet down there.

She opens her front door, and immediately hears cheers on the other side of the compound, celebrating the arrival of night time. There’s a full moon party tonight which means she’ll be subdued to listen to the God awful, last century songs they will blare freely across the compound until the sun starts to rise again.

Beca doesn’t understand how the humans haven’t exterminated them all yet. Surely , she thinks, her kind are nothing more than a nuisance to their society. What benefit do they get by keeping them here?

* * *

 

She grabs her black leather jacket and heads for the door, hoping she can enjoy an evening stroll around the compound without anyone bothering her. Most of them will be too busy getting ready for the party tonight anyway, she can’t imagine there’ll be anyone else around this early. She’s grown quite fond of being alone and feeling invisible here ever since she turned down Luisa’s offer to live with her and the rest of her creepy clan members. It became quite evident to her that she doesn’t exactly fit in with some of the older vampires a few weeks after they were thrown in here.

 

She walks through the deserted streets, shaded by strung up metal slates overhead that act as a sort of roof over the footpath, in order to keep out the sun. There’s not a person in sight, and Beca couldn’t be more at ease.

She follows the path towards her favourite thinking spot – an old , red brick apartment block near the east side of the fence. There she likes to climb to the rooftop and see the entire compound, as well as catch a view of the new Barden campus – a place she’s beginning to have forgotten.

On her way, she passes the only part of the human world that comes close to theirs- the North east fence. Outside it dwells a mass of bums, addicts and ex criminals that were squatting in the old campus before the compound was built up and they were forced out.  Beca guesses the military doesn’t care enough about them to move them to an actual safe location. All that separates them from the vampires is a vervain soaked fence. The vampires can’t climb over it, but if the humans get close enough they can compel still them to come inside.

Sometimes those people outside look so miserable, Beca wonders if they even need to compel them. They’re usually middle aged to elderly  men who get very easily caught up in the looks of any of the compound’s female members. When they get invited in for a kiss, they actually seem to believe that’s what they’re going to get. _A kiss of death is more like it,_ Beca scoffs to herself.

An unpleasant scent that’s partly comprised of alcohol, tobacco and blood fills her nose. She glances over her shoulder to see one of Luisa’s minions fangs deep in some pathetic excuse for a man that she’s compelled inside the fence. His face is filthy and his clothes are tattered, he looks miserable. Judging by how drained his face looks and his knee’s inability to support him any longer, Beca guesses he doesn’t have much longer until he’s put out of his misery for good. The sight makes Beca’s nauseous, she’d pick the weekly blood bags over feeding off someone like that anyday.

 

Continuing another few blocks on her way, Beca catches hold of a completely different scent. It’s sweet, and fresh – she’s almost sure she can catch a hint of cinnamon, and some type of flower, a lily perhaps. As she takes another few steps, she catches the scent the sweet perfume is masking – the unmistakable, rich smell of human blood.

It smells so pure, and fresh. Nothing at all similar to the drug and alcohol tinted blood she usually smells around these parts. It’s so long since she smelt something so desirable, she’s completely hooked. She must follow the scent to its source.

She can’t believe her luck when she realises she’s only a couple of feet away from the sweet-smelling human, and not another vampire in sight. She turns the corner, to see a black-hooded figure – tall yet slim- wandering aimlessly around the abandoned path near Beca’s thinking spot.

It’s a human, a female for sure ,there’s no doubt about this. Beca can feel her mouth water, and some part of her tells her that stalking this poor soul is wrong.  But having gone almost a week without feeding, her animalistic instincts take over. She needs to claim this human before somebody else does.

As Beca creeps up behind her, the human detects her presence and quickly turns around to face her – letting out an immediate squeal, very much to Beca’s surprise, of excitement.

“Beca?”

Two blue eyes stare directly into her darkened ones. Bea could almost swear she’s never seen anything brighter – except maybe the bright red curls that complement them.

“Chloe?” She manages to cough out. Before she can get another word out, she’s almost tackled to the ground by the redhead as she forcefully throws her arms around the petite vampire.

“Woah!” Beca hisses, throwing the human off her with a little more force than intended. Chloe is sent flying a few feet backwards but does well to stay on her feet. She stares at Beca with a mixture of confusion and disbelief in her eyes.

“Chloe what the hell are you doing here?” Beca growls as she backs away. Chloe continues to draw closer anyway.  
“Not exactly the welcome I had imagined, but okay,” She frowns. “I came to find you Becs.”

Beca’s jaw seems to drop of its own accord. Did those words actually just come out of Chloe’s mouth?

“How did you even find me?”  
“Beca, I would have come much earlier if I’d known , I swear. But the Bellas have been sitting on this for four whole months. I’m so pissed with them you’ve no idea!”  
“The Bellas?” Beca growls. She starts to wonder how on earth she could have known she was here?

 

“Yeah!  Cynthia Rose and Lily saw you being taken away and never told me, can you believe that? They told Stacie, who didn’t tell me either,” she starts rambling. “I overheard them telling Aubrey last night, they didn’t want me to know because they knew I’d come looking for you. But they said you were dangerous and scary, with black eyes and you were , well, a monster I cannot wait to prove them wrong when we get back home.”

“You need to leave,” Beca snarls.  
“Wait, what?”

“They were right,” her tone is flat, and stone cold. “I’m not the person I used to be. I am dangerous, the girls were right. They were right to keep this from you. Now, you need to leave before you get ,yourself killed.”

Beca is panicking, thinking about how much danger Chloe has potentially put both of them in. How long has she even been wandering inside the gates by herself? What if somebody else caught hold of her scent? There’s no time to even ask.

“But Beca-“

“NOW!” She growls through clenched teeth. It’s louder than she intended, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Behind them, Beca hears three pairs of feet landing on the ground, having jumped from some rooftop above.

“Well, well what do we have here?”

Beca’s instinct is to jump in front of Chloe, shielding her before she turns around to face their visitors.  Pietr, the tallest person beca has met to date, towers over her. Standing on either side of him are two more of Luisa’s minions – Jayda ,easily recognised by her lilac pixie cut hair, and Marcella, a blonde vision with an infamous reputation for ripping out the throats of her human prey. All three of them are dressed firmly in all black, as per the clan's dress code. Pietr’s gaze is fixed firmly on Beca, a small smirk creeps on to his face while his two sidekicks take their lust filled eyes away from Chloe.

“A human, Beca? How naughty of you,” Pietr’s smirk expands slightly. “How on earth did you lure such a pretty thing inside the fence?”  
“Yeah, she’s not the type to be skulking around the fence,” Marcella adds, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s throat. It makes Beca uncomfortable to see them eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Chloe’s whimpering quietly, trying her best not to cry. Her heart rate has increased to twice the speed it was just a few moments ago.

“She’s not even compelled,” Jayda points out. “How did you get her in here Mitchell?”

“I guess I have a way with words,” The brunette shrugs. “Now if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to enjoy my meal in peace.”

Chloe lets out a slightly louder whimper this time, and Beca can practically smell her fear.  
“What? You mean you’re not going to share?” Pietr frowns. “That’s very selfish of you.”

“I lured her in, I get to keep her, that’s the rules,” Beca snaps back – knowing all to well Pietr won’t argue with the rules his leader set in place.  
“Come on Beca,” Marcella turns to her, using the seductive eyes Beca’s seen her use on many of the junkies she’s managed to lure inside the fence. “Share her with me? I haven’t had something so sweet in forever. I promise I’ll reward you.”

In the two seconds Beca is distracted by Marcella, Jayda has already edged forward and grabbed onto Chloe’s wrist.

Beca swiftly pulls Chloe out of her grasp and without thinking bears Chloe’s neck so she can plunge her fangs into her soft skin. She retracts her fangs before she has the chance to taste any blood and hisses gently at the three other vampires, who stare back at her in despise.

“Back off! I’ve marked her. She’s mine.”

Pietr rolls his eyes, “Come on ladies, Iet’s leave this street rat where she belongs until she finally decides to grow up.”  
Jayda and Marcella both hiss angrily before leaping back on to the rooftop form which they descended, and disappear into the darkness. Pietr gives her one last look of disdain before turning to join them.  
“Oh and Beca,” He speaks coldly, “I’m sure the Kommissar will be very interested to hear of your actions tonight.”

Beca hears something land to the ground with a loud thud behind her. She lets out a deep sigh, realising Chloe has fainted more than likely from shock. A million questions are wracking Beca’s brain, but what she’s most focused on now is how she’s going to get her and an unconscious Chloe back to her house without anybody seeing them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe wakes up in an oddly, dark room she doesn’t seem to recognise. There’s a strange tingling in her neck and her head feels a bit cloudy. She raises her hand to the left side of her neck, and gently traces her finger over a small, round scab she definitely doesn’t remember having there before.

And then it all comes back in a flash.

“Hello!” She cries out in a panic. “Is anybody here?”

 

She suddenly feels a ice cold palm pressing firmly against her mouth, preventing her from speaking anymore.

“Dude, shut up!” Somebody hisses into her ear from behind. Chloe tilts her head slightly to catch a view of her brunette captor. Chloe tries to scream at the sight of her supposedly dead friend but the sound is muffled out by the hand that is still placed against her.

 She tries to struggle free but when she finds the other girl’s grip on her right arm to be too tight, she resorts to kicking and scratching instead.

Beca lets out a bored sigh and moves to straddle the girl’s waist, effectively pinning her to the mattress she has just awoken on.

“Chloe, stop struggling goddamnit. I’m not going to hurt you.” She hisses. “I need you to be quiet or else we’re going to get found out.”

Chloe’s eyebrows scrunch together, and beneath Beca’s hand, she’s frowning, unsure whether or not to believe the girl kneeling on top of her.

 

This girl looks like Beca- sort of. Her complexion is paler, and she’s wearing too much black- even for Beca. And then there’s her eyes - the light blue has faded into a duller, almost-grey colour. But her facial expressions, and the way she rolls her eyes when Chloe tries once more to struggle beneath her, are dead ringers for Chloe’s missing best friend. 

Chloe eventually lets out a huff of defeat and stops squirming.

“If I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream?” Beca asks, half expecting Chloe to shake her head. But the redhead nods slowly.

Beca withdraws her hand and shuffles back, allowing Chloe to sit up straight. Chloe immediately scrambles backwards, away from the brunette until her back meets a wall.

 

“Please, don’t hurt me.” She croaks.

Beca’s eyes almost roll back the whole way this time and she lets out an exasperated sigh. “If I wanted to hurt you Chloe, don’t you think I’d have done it by now?”

She picks herself up off the ground and brushes the dust off her black skinny jeans before offering a hand to Chloe to pull her up from the floor. But the redhead stares back coldly at her.

“Well you did bite me,” She hisses, catching Beca’s attention. The girl is genuinely, kind of afraid of her.

 

Beca crouches down so that they’re eye level. “I did that to protect you Chloe! Those three were going to rip you to pieces! That pretty blonde one- she’s a genuine psychopath. She probably would have raped you before ripping your throat out. And she would have made sure you felt every ounce of pain. Is that what you wanted?”

“What did you do to me?” Chloe ghosts her fingers over the sore spot on her neck.

“I marked you, it means no other vampire can compel, smell or hunt you while that mark on your neck lasts. Only I can.”

 “So you claimed me? So you could lure me back to this - this dungeon of yours and kill me yourself?” Chloe retaliates.

Beca snorts, Chloe speaks as though she’s some creature from a horror storry. But then again, she thinks as she reminds herself of their current surroundings, maybe she’s not wrong.

 “No Chloe, I’m not claiming you as my own. I did the only thing I could think of to save you. “

Chloe looks doubtful. “So what are you going to do with me?”

“I haven’t had time to plan that out yet. It’s not like I was expecting you to show up,” Beca unintentionally snaps and Chloe’s face begins to crumble again. “Chloe, what the hell are you doing here? What on earth possessed you to come here?”

 

“Like I said, I came to find you. And bring you home. And I would have come sooner if I’d known you were in here. But the Bellas- they’ve been hiding this secret from me. Even Aubrey!”

“So you came alone?” Beca asks, a grave tone to her voice.

“Obviously. The others said you were a soulless monster and it was safer for us all to just abandon you..”

 Beca buries her face in her palm “They were right,” She exhales. She keeps her gaze on the cold, cement floor of the basement. “I am a monster Chloe. I’m not the girl you all remember. You shouldn’t have come here.”

 

Chloe observes her captor through narrowed eyes - this girl looks like Beca, and acts like Beca. If she's telling the truth about saving her from those other vampires, then how can she claim to be a monster? 

 "You might have changed Beca. But I don't think you're a monster." 

 

Beca shakes her head, needing some space to breathe and process the events that have just occurred in the last few hours she heads towards the old leather sofa on the other side of the room. Chloe watches her sit and get lost in her own thoughts - she has that deep expression on her face, like she always did when something was bothering her. The redhead decides to test the waters further, slowly picking herself off the floor and joining the brunette on the sofa.

 

“You really should have forgotten me," Beca sighs. "Why would you try hunt me down? What if someone else out there got to you before I did?”

“Because I need you Beca! Do you really think I could just pretend you were dead, like the other girls did, when I knew you were trapped in this compound.”

“You’ve no idea what danger you’ve put yourself in!”

“Well they can’t touch me right? With this mark thing?”

“I was talking about me! Chlo, I’m still new to this thing! I can’t always control myself!”

 

 The use of Beca's pet name for her, makes Chloe's heart skip a beat. She's almost sure now, that somewhere behind this toughened facade she will find remanants of the Beca she knows and loves, but there's still a question that she can't seem to suppress from her mind.

"You've killed people haven't you?" Chloe's eyes finally fix on Beca's for longer than three seconds. “That’s what they meant by you sharing me with them. ”

Beca can't help notice the coldness of her tone. "Chloe, that's what I am now. That's how I survive."

“But we give you our blood! That was part of the deal right? Why do you still need to draw those helpless people in from outside?”

Beca frowns to herself, she'd almost forgotten how big a deal killing was to humans. "Hey now, I don't do that."  _Usually_ , but she decides it’s best to omit the end of the sentence.

 “You’ve no idea Chloe. Bag blood? It’s disgusting! It’s like eating spam from a can instead of a steak! Fresh blood, there’s no words to describe it, especially now that it’s so rare. It’s like-”

Beca’s mouth is beginning to water. She meets Chloe's eyes once again and she’s looking considerably more uncomfortable. Beca stands up awkwardly from the sofa. “Sorry.”

Chloe sighs and lies back on the sofa, insinuating to Beca she needs some time to process this.

Beca decides to give her some space and heads towards the staircase to the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Chloe’s head quickly snaps up.

“To see if I can find some food.”

Beca can hear her gulp and chuckles slightly. “For you,” She explains. Although she wouldn’t mind something herself if it could soothe her blood cravings a bit.It’s getting harder by the minute for her to ignore the thirst that’s itching her throat, starting to burn it in fact - but right now she has more important things to worry .

 

Like how the hell she’s going to get Chloe out of here alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe finally gathers the courage to climb the staircase out of the basement. When she reaches the top, she follows the narrow hallways to an old fashioned kitchen, that probably hasn’t seen in any redecoration since the 80s.  Standing at the island unit in the middle, Beca is putting together two bowls of cereal, a can of tinned fruit lies idle beside her.

 Upon noticing the redhead’s scent, Beca’s eyes snap up to greet her. “Hungry?”  
Chloe’s eyes widen, “I didn’t know you-“  
“Could eat normal food?” Beca smirks. “We do. It helps control our cravings. We get a food delivery once a week, blood deliveries twice. The food gets distributed in packages to each member of the clan. Some get better treatment than others, I tend to get whatever’s leftover. Here.”

Beca slides a bowl across the marble counter, which Chloe shyly but gratefully accepts.  
Chloe takes a spoonful and they both eat in awkward silence for a few moments before Chloe blurts out the next question on her mind. “So you’re in a clan now?”

 Beca tries to ignore the faint tone of judgment in the question as she answers with a sigh. “Well technically, but I don’t really serve much purpose to them and I don’t exactly see eye to eye with a lot of them. So I just try to stay out of their way, and they leave me alone most of the time.”

 Chloe hates herself for feeling relieved. She knows she’s being childish, but even the thought of Beca being part of any family other than the Bellas fuels her jealousy.

 

“What happened to you Becs? How did you end up here?”

 The brunette sighs. She hasn’t given much thought to that day since it happened, yet she still remembers it like yesterday.

* * *

 

 

_Beca stared at the small clock on her desk, it was 6.45pm. She was supposed to have left an hour ago. There was no chance of make it home before curfew now._

_She knew Chloe would be livid with her, even if she sent a message explaining she would be late. She had been so determined to find some means of distracting herself from the drama she was going through with Jesse, that she had buried herself in work and completely lost track of time._ _She decided to call it a day, and shut down her laptop before grabbing her leather jacket and keys from her locker. As soon as she opens the office door to leave,  a piercing cold wind hits her entire body. Despite it being the middle of winter, Beca hadn’t anticipated the night to be so cold, or dark at this hour for that matter. Her fingers quickly reached for the zip on her jacket and she began walking briskly in the direction of Barden._

_Her phone was vibrating in her back pocket, she let it ring out mostly because her fingers were too numb from the cold to answer it, but also because she really didn’t want to talk to Jesse right now.  
_ _A number of individual texts followed, each of them making that annoying high pitched tone Beca kept meaning to change, as they delivered to her phone. Realising it might actually be her overly anxious friends trying to contact her, Beca stopped in the middle of the empty street to grab her phone from her pocket._

_It was just as she saw Chloe’s name over a message on her screen, that Beca felt herself suddenly being dragged backwards, and her phone flying out of her hand , and out of grasp._

 

_The next few seconds were a blur until Beca found herself with her back to wall, and a literal tall, blonde goddess pressing against her, trapping her in place._

_“Well, look at this little mouse we’ve managed to catch in our trap,” her accent was foreign, her tone was chilling. All Beca could focus was her wide grin and perfectly white teeth. "_ _She looks simply delicious,” a male voice, of similar accent, sounded somewhere in the darkness behind them._

_The blonde ran a perfectly manicured finger down the side of Beca’s face and under her chin, before tilting it upward. “Too delicious to share maybe,” the blonde grinned. “I’ve struck lucky tonight Pietr. Tell me, little mouse, what is your name?”_

 _I_ _t took Beca a moment to distract herself from the blonde’s darkened eyes to realise she was being spoken to. “_ _B-b-beca,” she stammered. “Please. I just need to get home.”_

_"Tell me Beca, what are you doing out so late by your place? Didn't you know there's a curfew in place?"  The blonde's soft , yet sinister laugh sent shivers right down Beca's spine. It didn't take her long to realise that the two beings standing before her were the exact reason there was a curfew in the first place._

_" Let go of me,"Beca wasn't entirely sure where her sudden burst of energy was coming from, but she was desperate to get herself out of this situation. "I'll scream if you hurt me. Someone will hear."_

_The blonde laughed again. "You're a feisty little mouse aren't you? You act tough for someone so tiny."_

_Beca tried to push the blonde away from her. Realising her struggles were in vain, she began to panic again. "Please, just let me go home."_

_“Don’t worry Beca,” the blonde moved her face even closer until there was only a breath between them. “I’ll take good care of you.”_

_Beca wanted to scream, but was stunned into silence the moment she felt the blonde’s cold lips place a kiss on the right side of her neck. The blonde gave her another smile, this time with two large, pointed canines gleaming in her mouth._

 _I_ _n that moment, all Beca could think about how she should have listened to Chloe, how she should have left work early and how she should be home with the other Bellas having dinner.  
_ _All thoughts were cut off however as the teeth sunk their way into her neck, and the most excrutiating pain Beca had ever experienced took over her whole body. A hand pressed firmly pressed against her mouth to muffle her screams. Helpless, all Beca could do was try to weakly struggle until her body could no longer take the pain, and she faded into unconsciousness._

 

* * *

She gives Chloe a briefer version of the story, but the redhead stares wide-eyed at her all the same, her eyes glistening with tears.

“And then what?”  
Beca shrugs. “I don’t really know. I don’t remember much after that. Komissar, the blonde, decided to turn me rather than kill me for some reason. I turned into a blood thirsty monster, like most newborns do. I didn’t know anything other than my bloodlust. I don’t even remember how we got here. It wasn’t until a few weeks after we got here, and my thirst was under control that I started regaining some feelings, and some sense of who I was.”

“So you do remember everything? Like the Bellas, and Barden-“

“Yes Chloe,” Beca smiles at her worried expression, Chloe smiles softly in return.  
“How did you manage to get inside anyway?” Beca asks.  
“Oh, well I saw another man climbing over, it was so weird there was a vampire standing on the other side, just waiting for him-“  
“Yeah, I saw, she compelled him. It’s not uncommon around here.”

Chloe’s face falls. “But how is that allowed? I thought the whole purpose of the government building this compound was to stop vampire skilling humans.”

Beca clicks her tongue. “A lot of folks around here don’t want to listen to the authorities Chlo. The clan only listen to Kommissar, she’s the leader I guess. She’s been around for hundreds of years. She sets the rules for the clan. She somehow made some deal with the guards outside that we would be allowed to lure in anyone stupid enough to lurk around the fences, on the condition we don’t get caught by any higher authorities. She also set the rule that any vampire who lures in a victim can decide what they want to do with them.”

 

Now Beca’s conversation with the other vampires is starting to make sense to Chloe. “So that’s why you told them you lured me in.”

“Yes, if they knew you had snuck in of your own accord, you could be anyone’s meal. I knew Pietr would abide by the rule, he’s kind of second in command.”

 “And the mark?”  Beca hadn’t even noticed Chloe move to stand beside her. “Is that a clan’s rule too?”  
“As far as I know,it applies to all vampires. A mark will stop other vampires from compelling or smelling or even touching you.  But a mark only lasts so long which is why we need to get you out of here. It’s too late now, and because there was a full moon party tonight there’s gonna be plenty of them out on the street. We’ll get you out of here in the morning.”

 “How long?” Chloe mumbles.

“Huh?”

“Usually a day. Unless-”

 _Shut up Beca,_ the brunette quickly scorns herself.

“Unless what?”

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” Beca cocks an eyebrow.

“Beca I just found you after 4 months of thinking you were dead. I’m not ready to just leave out.”

 “Chloe! This isn’t a choice you get to make! You’re not supposed to be here, and I’m certainly not supposed to be helping you. I’ll be killed if they find out I kept you alive. It’s seen as treason. You might have been told that this whole compound thing was a truce, but vampires don’t see it that way. They see humans as an enemy that imprisoned them.”

 

Chloe puts a careful hand on Beca’s forearm which is resting on the counter. “Becs, I missed you a lot. I don’t know if I’m ready to lose you again.”

 Part of Beca wants to wrap her arms around her best friend, squeeze her and breathe in the warm aura that’s always surrounded Chloe. Another part of her wants to compel the redhead into slicing her wrist open for her.

“Chloe, it’s probably safer you keep your distance from me.”

Before she knows it, there’s a pair of arms around her neck. Chloe is pulling their bodies together, hugging her as tight as she can. “I know you Beca,” she whispers into her ear. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

When Beca doesn’t pull away, Chloe tightens her grip on her even further.

 

Beca’s frazzled at the thought of what she’s going to do next. She knows she messed up big time by letting Chloe into her home, she can just feel all the emotions she has for this girl returning, and growing stronger by the minute. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s not sure if she’s ready to let go of Chloe so soon either. Chloe’s like a mirage, a burst of light in this grim, new world she’s been forced into. She’s proof that Beca actually had a normal life outside of these walls before. The longer she stays, the harder it’s going to be for Beca to let her go when she does find a way out for her.

  _You could always drink some of her blood and keep her safe a few more days,_ a voice enters Beca head.

Beca snarls at herself for even considering that option. She could never be that selfish. She knows she couldn’t trust herself to stop drinking Chloe’s blood were she to bite her, especially when Chloe smells as good as she does. Beca can only imagine what she tastes like – Chloe probably the purest, sweetest, richest blood on this planet. Anyone would be so lucky, just to even taste a drop-

 

“ _Beca your teeth_!” Chloe suddenly screeches, snapping Beca out of her daydream.

 In a panic, Beca pushes the redhead off her and sprints to the empty room adjacent to the kitchen before slamming and locking the door behind her.

“Beca no!” Chloe scurries across the room after her. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out. Please come back out.”

“Thirty seconds Chloe, that’s all it would have taken me to drain the life out of you.”

 

Chloe sighs hesitantly, trying to figure out what to say next. Just as she thought she was breaking through Beca’s hard shell, the brunette has put another wedge between them. She places her back to the door Beca is hiding behind, and sinks down to the floor.  
Both of them sit in silence for a few moments. Inside the empty bedroom, Beca is running a frustrated hand through her hair. She knows this is all her fault, she should never have brought Chloe here, she shouldn’t have allowed her get so close and worm her way back into Beca’s heart – or what’s left of it anyway.

 “Chloe, you should go downstairs and sleep. I think it’s better we stay apart until morning.”

 Chloe doesn’t budge, and Beca doesn’t have the energy to argue with her. She leans her head back against the door and tries to figure out how she’s going to fix this mess but all she can focus on is the sound of Chloe’s pulse as her heart anxiously pumps blood around her body.

 She lets out a deep breath of frustration. It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is not my best writing, am suffering from a bit of writer's block currently.  
> I know this also seems like a bit of a filler chapter, but I promise the plot will move along with the next chapter which I will post very soon. I just needed this chapter to explain what happened to Beca because it didn't really fit in anywhere else. I'm also sorry about all the angst, I promise we'll be moving onto some light Bechloe fluff in the next few chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings kind of apply here.

“Do you ever get lonely in here?” Chloe continues to talk to Beca, despite the physical barrier the brunette has put between them.  
“Sometimes,” Beca finds herself admitting. “But sometimes I think it’s better being lonely. I don’t really want to associate myself with some of the people out there.”  
“Do you miss us?”  
“Huh?”  
“You heard exactly what I said.”  
“To be honest, I try not to think about what’s going on outside Chloe. We’re two different worlds now.” 

Beca impresses herself with how smoothly she lies. Of course she misses them. She’s spent more evenings than she like to admit , sitting on that old rooftop staring down at their campus – wondering what they’re up to, wondering what she’d be doing too if only she had listened to Chloe and left work early that day. Until she finally began to accept that there was no turning back. Beca has seen the guards that patrol the city, and she’s constantly reminded by the vervain infused fences that she is, and will always be the enemy. Which is exactly why Beca can’t let herself get too attached to Chloe. She can’t pretend that everything can just go back to being as it used to be.

“So you haven’t thought about me at all?”  
Beca cringes internally. Of course she has, she thought about Chloe almost every day for weeks until she could no longer bear the pain. She wanted to rip the unbeating heart right out of her chest. She knew her death would hit Chloe the hardest. But what was even more gut wrenching, was knowing that she’d have to spend immortality, never having gotten to admit the feelings she’d pent up for the girl for so long.  
“Chloe. You really should have just forgotten about me.”  
“How? How was I supposed to do that when we’re constantly reminded of the presence of vampires in our city? I mean, we can see the compound from campus! Not to mention how to whole city has become a fortress since your coven was discovered. You realise we have soldiers patrolling the city twenty four hours a day? It wasn’t easy to just get over it when I thought I was living just a stone’s throw away from the people that killed you!”

“Is everybody okay though?" Beca whispers, almost afraid to ask. "All the Bellas I mean.”  
“Well the government opened the city borders for a day soon after you and the others were captured, allowing people to return home. Most of our new recruits left- except Legacy.”

“Emily’s parents were cool with her staying around?”  
“Yeah, they had heard Ohio was pretty rampant with vampires anyway so they decided at least she’d be safe in a fully secured campus. “  
“So what about everybody else?”  
“Well Flo couldn’t get back to Guatemala, and all the rest stuck around to graduate I guess. We weren’t sure if we’d be able to come back if we left.”

“Chloe!” Beca groans. “Your family must be freaking out about you! Does graduating really mean that much to you? That you’d sacrifice your own safety?”

She sighs deeply. “Beca. I didn’t stay around to graduate.”  
“Then why?”  
“I stayed because I couldn’t go home not knowing what had happened to you.”

“Chloe-“ Beca starts to sigh but is quickly cut off.  
“What about Jesse?”  
“What about him?” Beca frowns.  
“Do you miss him? Do you think about him at least?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“He’s your boyfriend Beca!”

Beca lets out an awkward laugh. “So he didn’t tell you?”  
“Tell us what?”  
“Chloe, Jesse and I broke up, about two weeks before any of this happened.”  
“What?” Chloe gasps, “Beca, why didn’t you tell us?”  
“Because it didn’t exactly end on good terms. It didn’t end like I wanted it to.”  
“You broke up with him?”  
“No, actually he broke up with me, because he found out I was planning on ending it anyway.It was messy. It’s kind of why I was coming home so late, I was trying to avoid him. Every time we spoke it just turned into another fight.”  
It made sense to Chloe now, why Jesse took the first opportunity he could and left Barden, barley saying a word to anyone before he did so. He must have known he was the reason Beca was coming home late that night.  
“Why? What happened?”  
“It’s complicated Chloe.”  
Chloe winces. She's almost sure she knows what "complicated" means. It means Beca’s too uncomfortable to talk about the subject- probably out of fear that she’ll hurt Chloe’s feelings.

“Was it because he found out about that night? The night we kissed?”

Before Beca even has a chance to reply, there’s a loud knock on her front door – causing Chloe to yelp in surprise.  
Beca rolls her eyes as she unlocks the door of the bedroom, wondering what’s with all the unexpected visitors tonight. 

She quickly yanks Chloe by the collar and pulls her into the bedroom.  
“Don’t say a word,” She whispers right into her ear so she knows the visitor waiting on her porch can’t hear. “They mightn’t be able to touch you or smell you but they can still hear your heart beating. I’m going to get rid of them, you’re going to stay here.”  
Chloe begins to whimper but Beca presses a finger to her lips. “Not a word.”

The brunette slips out of the room, closing the door behind her. “Who is it?” She shouts towards the front door from the living room.  
“Who do you think it is? I can’t imagine you get too many visitors.”

Beca’s whole body tenses up as the distinctive voice, which she hasn’t heard in quite some time now, sends a shiver down her spine  
“What do you want?” Beca’s trying desperately to keep her cool, her stammered words betray her.  
“Open the door Mäuschen,” she answers impatiently.  
Beca carefully unlocks the door, conscious not open it too wide so as to prevent her visitor from stepping inside.  
“What do you want Luisa?”

“Not the greeting I was expecting. Haven’t you missed me after all this time?” The blonde’s lips turn into that signature smirk of hers that Beca has come to so passionately detest. She outstretches her arm, catching Beca by chin as she runs a fingernail down the side of the brunette's face. Beca instantly breaks eye contact by moving her gaze to the floor.  
“I heard an interesting rumor earlier about you. And now as I stand here, I can hear a frightened little heartbeat which confirms the story as true. You haven’t killed the human yet .Tell me Beca, why is that? Pietr told me she was a pretty little thing.”  
Beca rolls her eyes. “Then he’s probably also told you how good she smelt. Why would I want to dispose of her so quickly. I’m going to savour her for all she’s worth. Surely you’d do the same. I want to taste every last drop of her.”

She says the last five words extremely slowly. She’s teasing her now, it works. Luisa scowls, Beca's almost sure she can sense a hint of jealousy in her tone. “Did I not teach you better than to play your food Little Mouse?”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” Beca fake smiles. “Is that all you came over for?”

“How did you lure her in?” Her eyes narrow. “It doesn’t sound like she’s the type to hang around by the bridge.”  
“She was a run away, and fortunately for me, she took a wrong turn.”  
“They told me she wasn’t compelled.”  
“I guess I just have a way with words.”  
Luisa’s head cocks to the side, as she tries to figure out whether or not she believes the tiny brunette. “Funny. I never heard you talk much when I had you. I believed moaning and screaming to be more your thing.”

Feeling a wave embarrassment rush over her, Beca’s ready to slam the door in her face. “I have to go.”  
“Oh come on Little One, you loved it.I was the best you’ve ever had. You just got upset because you thought you were special. Well you know, if you ever do decide to grow up, my door is always open.”

Beca’s sharp nails are digging into her palms as her hands roll into fists. “Go away Luisa. You don’t need anything from me anymore, you said so yourself.”  
“Oh darling, you lost the privilege to call me that quite some time ago. You call me Kommissar.”

She grins again, happy to have succeeded in unsettling Beca. She turns to leave and just as she heads for the porch, she glances back over her shoulder. “Don’t think I’m letting you off for keeping your prize all to yourself. You’ll see me again very soon Mauschling.”

Luisa leans forward to place a kiss on Beca's forehead, only to pull away at the last second smirking. She turns her back to Beca without another word and walks away into the darkness. Beca's ready to let out a scream of frustration but knows the Komissar's still in earshot and that would only satisfy her more. Instead, she closes the front door gently and turns back to check on Chloe.

Inside the bedroom where she left her, Chloe's sitting on the ground, her chin resting on her propped up knees.  
“You okay?” Beca crouches down to talk to her.  
You’re kinda scary when you talk like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“How you were going to kill me, and drink every last drop.”  
"Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that."  
Chloe looks up at her with narrowed eyes. "Is that how you would do it though? If it wasn't me?"  
"Chloe, I've murdered yes, I'm not going to deny that. But that's not something I'm proud of, or something I particularly want to do again."

The redhead lets out a defeated sigh. "Was that her? The woman who changed you?"  
"Yeah."  
"I've never heard you sound so scared of someone before Beca. Not even Aubrey."  
Beca laughs gently. "You've no idea how scary this woman can be. She has so much power over me, you've no idea."  
"What do you? What type of power?"  
"As my creator, she can compel me to do almost anything."  
"Vampires can compel each other?" Chloe cries.  
"Some of them, yes. The compulsion isn't always as strong as the ones we cast on humans. We can resist our creators compulsion sometimes, break out of it if we try hard enough. But when you're thirsty, and haven't fed in while, it's harder. When you're dependent on her bringing you food, like I was when we were first locked up here, it's practically impossible to deny her anything."

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Chloe's eyes are glistening with tears, her hands are rolled into fists. She can't bear to process what Beca's insinuating her - that she had been taken advantage of. And on more than one occassion.  
Beca nods once, not even trying to hide the shame from her expression.

“She had me wrapped around her finger Chloe. I had no control over it. I couldn’t stop myself from doing every little favor she asked of me, even if it meant completely degrading myself. I was nothing more than a toy to her, and then after a few weeks, she just cast me aside. Like I was nothing to her. it was only then that I'd realized what she'd made of me.”  
The tears are flowing down Chloe's cheeks now. She grabs one of Beca's stone cold hands, and places it between hers. 

 

“How did this happen Becs?" She whimpers. "Why did this have to happen to you? I should never have let you leave the house that day."  
Beca smiles sadly, as she moves her hands to cup Chloe's face. She uses her thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I know, Chlo."

Chloe can’t take it anymore. She doesn’t know if it’s fear, the anger she feels towards Beca's creator or just simply the feelings she’s kept pent up for her best friend for for the past three years, but she suddenly finds herself smashing her lips into Beca's. 

Feeling the sudden warmth of Chloe's kiss taking over her entire body, Beca's whole body ceases up. She lets the redhead take complete control, and push her backwards against a wall. A few seconds later, when she regains feeling in her arms, she runs her hands through Chloe's thick, curly locks and begins to kiss the girl back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was a pretty rapid escalation of events. But I kind of just want to move this story along before I completely forget about it all together. Bear with me please, I promise there's a lot of drama and plot twists to come.


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Three weeks before the campus killing, there had been a party at the Treble house as they threw a birthday bash for Benji._

_Having just arrived home , exhausted from her first week of the new internship, Beca could not have been in less of a mood to attend. That is until a Chloe barged into her bedroom, with puppy dog eyes, pleading her to go._

_“Come on Becs! It’ll be super fun. You need a good night out.”_  
“Chloe, I’m exhausted, and I have homework to do.”  
“Beca, it’s Monday, your assignments aren’t due until Friday. Come on, I’ll even give you some of jiggle juice. I’ve added a secret ingredient, “ the redhead laughed with a wink.

_“Are you drunk already?” Beca frowned, her best friend just giggled in response.  
“Come on Becs, please? I won’t leave your room until you say yes.”_

_Beca rolled her eyes. She was all too familiar with how annoyingly persistent be._

_“Fine. But only for an hour. You better not make me drag your drunk ass home.”_

_Within half an hour, Beca was inside the Trebles living room, red cup in hand and half listening to Jesse rambling on about whatever concert he’d attended that weekend. She really had tried paying attention to h8m but she was distracted by the sight of her best friend dancing wildly with Stacie no less, on top of the coffee table in the center of the room as a group of boys formed a circle around them and cheered them on._

_Chloe had stripped off her blue shirt and was left in her tank top that left little to the imagination. She looked completely care free , as Stacie grinded playfully against her but all Beca could focus on was how close Chloe was to falling off the table and injuring herself._

_“I’ll be right back,” She mumbled to Jesse, and stormed over in the direction of the table._

_“Hey Becs!” Chloe beamed as she saw her best friend approach, “Come dance with us!”_

_“Chloe get down before you fall and break your neck.” The music was blaring so loudly from the nearby speakers she had to shout to make sure she was heard._

_She extended her arm to give Chloe a hand down only to be caught off guard by the redheads incredible upper arm strength, as she was pulled up onto the table._

_“Hey! Not funny Chloe!”  
“You need to relax Beca!” Stacie shouted over her shoulder as she stepped down from the table._

_Chloe simply smirked as she lingered closer to Beca, moving her hips to the music the whole time until she was a breath away from the brunette._

_“You look gorgeous Beca,” She breathed. Beca froze as the ginger began to stroke her face, before burying her hands in Beca’s hair. Chloe ran her fingers slowly through her scalp and all the way down the length until she caught on to the ends and roughly titled Beca’s head backwards._

_“Chloe! What the hell are you-“_

_Beca was swiftly cut off by the sharp taste of some badly made cocktail as Chloe began to pour the contents of her red cup down the brunettes throat._

_“Drink up Becs,” the redhead purred in her ear. “I want to have some fun with you tonight.”_

_*_

_“Chloe,” Beca whined as the redhead dragged her into the bathroom. Beca didn’t usually mind being Chloe’s designated “bathroom buddy”, but her feet were starting to hurt and her cup was empty again._

_“Sssh,” Chloe giggled, placing a finger to Beca’s lips. “I need to tell you a secret. It’s one I’ve never told anybody, ‘cept Bree.”_  
“Oh yeah?” Beca slurred, before leaning forward so she could hear her better. “Did you do something bad?”  
“Not yet.”

_Everything happened so quick, and so sudden. Beca’s brain barely registered Chloe fingers slipped under her chin, bringing their lips closer and closer together. But it seemed as though every nerve in her body began to spark with electricity as Chloe forced their lips together._

_It seemed like the whole world stopped as Chloe’s tongue begged for entrance into Beca’s mouth. And Beca didn’t even hesitate to allow it._

_*_

Beca’s distracted by a now awake Chloe peppering kisses down her face, and across her jawline as the two lie on top of a mattress in her living room.

“What are you thinking about?” Chloe  whispers. Her fingers working their way into Beca’s hair.

“You,” Beca admits, “and all the trouble your jiggle juice has gotten me into.”

“Hey,” Chloe tries to argue but is quickly silenced when Beca places a kiss to her lips.

“I’m sorry, that I pushed you away after we kissed.”

“Beca, no, it’s okay. You had a boyfriend-“

“It’s messed up,” Beca sighs, “it took three years for me to get you, and now I’m going to lose you again.”

 

“Beca-“

“Don’t Chlo.” The brunette warns softly . “Let’s not pretend like there’s any chance for us. Listen, I’m so happy I got to tell you how I feel, and that I know you feel the same about me. But there is no future for us, not while I’m trapped in here.”

“Well how much longer do we have?”

“I reckon Kommissar will be back sometime tomorrow. She’ll be too distracted by the party to bother me again tonight.”

“That’s all?” Chloe cries.

“Your mark will wear off Chlo, I won’t be able to protect you.”

 

“Can’t you mark me again?”

“It’s not that simple Chloe. I can only temporarily mark you once.”

“What do you mean temporarily? Beca, what are you trying to hide?”

Beca realises she’s said too much already, but Chloe isn’t going to let this one go.

“There’s another form of mark. A permanent one. It’s an uncommon practice these days, but it was developed in the olden days when vampires used to keep human, as well, pets I guess. As their own human blood bank. It involves feeding from the human before the vampire gave some of its own blood to the human in return. The effect is the same as the temporary mark, except it never fades. Making the human entirely untouchable by any other vampire.”

“Do it.”  
“Chloe, no.”  
“Why not ?”  
“Because Kommissar will be back. If she finds you here, she will kill me on the spot. And then God knows what will happen to you Chloe.”

She notices as the redheads expression falls.

“Chloe, even if that wasn’t the case, it’s been over a week since I last fed. You’ve no idea how hard it is just to lie this close to you. If I started feeding from you, I couldn’t promise you’d stop.”

Chloe shrugs playfully. “I’d rather you kill me than one of those monsters outside.”  
Beca stifles a giggle as she rolls her eyes. “You are so weird.”

“And that’s why you love me.”

Beca freezes . She wants to say it, more than she’s ever wanted to before- but she’s not sure how she’s going to give Chloe away tomorrow morning if she does.  
“Promise me something?” Chloe’s glassy blue eyes are starting directly into Beca’s.  
“What?”  
“You won’t compel me to forget this.”

Beca’s just stares back at her, wondering how she could possibly have sussed out Beca’s plan.  
“You were always very closed off Becs. That doesn’t mean I can’t read you. Please Beca, you can’t take this memory away from me.”

Chloe can see by Beca’s growing frown that the brunette is trying to think of some argument. But she won’t allow it, not when they’ve only a limited amount of time left together.

“Becs, please. Don’t do this to me. It will be so much harder for me if I think you’re dead.”

Beca sighs, defeated. “Fine, but you have to promise me something in return.”  
“Sure.”  
“When you leave tomorrow Chloe, you will never try and come back here again. I won’t be able to save you next time. This has to be the last time we see each other.”

Instead of a spoken reply, Beca feels a sudden warm breath against her only cold lips, as Chloe leans back into her body. She makes quick work of wrapping her legs around Beca’s waist, effectively straddling her, before allowing her hands to get lost in Beca’s thick mane of hair.

Beca releases a shiver as she feels the human’s tongue expertly slip through her lips and begin an exploration of her mouth. She wants to question the sudden display of affection but becomes completely overwhelmed when she feels the redhead’s grip on her hair tighten. Chloe moves her attention to Beca’s neck- which she nips at and sucks until Beca lets out a quiet moan, indicating that Chloe has found her oulse point. Beca’s head falls forward , allowing to place a soft kiss to Chloe’s collarbone before gently pulling away.

“Chloe,” she whispers. “Not that I mind this, at all, but what are you doing?”  
 Soft tears are rolling down the redhead’s cheeks , Beca feels guilty for not noticing before now. Chloe’s hands slip down to Beca’s neck as she leans forward to connect their foreheads. “If this is really it for us Beca, I want to savour every minute of it. I need to remember every single part of you.”

Fueled, Beca leans back into her and reconnects their lips without hesitation. After some time of passionately exploring each other’s mouths, Chloe can feel Beca’s cold hands pressing gently on her shoulders pushing her backwards onto the mattress.

“Please Beca,” Chloe whimpers.  
Beca grins wickedly and leans down to whisper in her ear. “Please what?”  
“Please, touch me.”

Chloe lets out a yelp as she Beca’s cold hands slip beneath her shirt without warning, cupping her bra clad breasts momentarily before moving to pull Chloe’s sweatshirt over her head.  
“I'm going to touch every single part of you Chlo, don't you worry” Beca mumbles unconsciously. Chloe’s swollen lips quirk into a smile, and in a failed attempt not to look overly eager, she begins to unbutton her own pants.

“No,” Beca frowns, catching the other girl’s hands, between her own. “Let me do that.”

She slips her fingers in between the waistband of Chloe’s jeans, and slowly tugs them down her thighs, placing a kiss with each inch of skin exposed.

Chloe, no longer able to retain the same level of patience, makes quick work of her own underwear. She stares up at the vampire with lust-filled, blue eyes, begging her to make a move.  
“Touch me Beca, please.”

Beca feels giddy, seeing this vision lying before her on the mattress. This is her Chloe, the girl who’s made her heart flutter ever since the infamous shower encounter. This is the girl she fell so quickly and so deeply for, that she freaked herself out and ran to Jesse for distraction. And now she’s here , offering her whole self to Beca, in the most intimate, passionate way possible.

Within in seconds, she’s as naked as the girl before her. Not wanting to wate another second, she leans back in. Warm and cold flesh meet, chests and hipbones pressed firmly against each other.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Chloe’s heartbeat instant fastens at Beca’s compliment, and Beca is instantly aroused by the effect she has on the redhead. She leans forward to rest her head on Chloe’s naked chest.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Listening to your heart beat. ”  
“Do you miss it? Having one?”

“Yes,” Beca sighs. She places a quick kiss on each of Chloe’s breasts before lifting herself back up to face the girl. “But right now, being here with you, I think I feel more alive than I ever have before.”

*

Chloe’s panting, she’s a hot, sweaty mess and frankly Beca’s surprised she hasn’t passed out yet . Even the vampire herself is beginning to feel a dip in her energy levels, despite her whole body feeling as though it’s on fire.

“Becs?” Chloe begins to rock their hips against each other.  
“Mmm?” Beca unsuccessfully tries to stifle a moan.

“Mark me,” Chloe demands in a husky whisper. “I want to be yours, and only yours.”

Beca’s not sure if it’s the lust or adrenaline causing her imprudent decision to actually consider this. “Are you sure?”  
“More than anything.”

Beca puts an arm around Chloe’s waist, pulling her closer.

“I’ve never done this before,” She admits. “ But you need to taste my blood first.”  
Chloe says nothing, but nods enthusiastically, and watches Beca hover her right hand over her left wrist , and swiftly slash it open with sharp nails.

Dark blood begins to spill out immediately. Chloe winces at the sight.

“Jeez, you’d make a terrible vampire,” Beca teases, before carefully bringing her wrist upwards until it meets Chloe’s mouth. She tilts it, allowing the blood to drip onto her lover’s lips.

“It’s not going to taste very good, but you just need to swallow it. Otherwise this won’t work.”

Chloe nods obediently and grabs the bleeding wrist. Beca runs her fingers through her hair as she lightly sucks the blood from the wound. Her eyebrows are furrowed the entire time.

At the first taste of Beca’s undead blood, she makes a face of disgust but is commanded to keep drinking. Beca’s not sure exactly how much of her blood she needs to take in, but won’t take any risks by letting her have too little. Finally she looks like she’s about to get sick, so Beca pulls away.

“You okay?”  
She nods. “Are you?”  
“I’m anxious,” Beca admits. “This is going to hurt a bit okay?”  
She nods again. “I know, but I trust you.”

Beca edges even closer to Chloe , who takes one of Beca’s hands in her own and encourages her to continue.  
Beca gently brushes away the last few strands of hair away from her neck. Chloe’s racing pulse is pulling her in , closer and closer until my now-bared teeth are pressing against her skin.

“Do it,” Chloe breathes, as she feels the pointed teeth piercing the top layer of her skin. And Beca can suddenly taste her blood, slowly trickling, then pouring into her mouth as she suck from where her teeth have punctured.

The first thing she notices is how Chloe’s blood is tainted with the dry, rotten taste of her own but she can still  just about make out the natural sweetness of hers. The more she drinks, the easier it is to ignore the taste of her own blood and relish in the goodness of the warm, fresh blood which trickles down her longing throat like hot chocolate on a winter’s day. Beca an only imagine how amazing she must taste without any vampire blood in her system.

Chloe lets out a gasp, followed a moan. Beca can’t tell if it’s pain or pleasure, but she finds herself not caring. All she cares about is her delicious blood is coursing through her, making her feel whole again.

“Beca.”

She keeps drinking.

“Beca, I feel dizzy.”

Chloe’s hands are on her face, pushing her away.

 

Snapping back to reality, Beca pushes Chloe off her. She flies backwards, hitting her head off the wall in progress. She cries out in pain.

“Oh my god, Chloe. Are you okay?” Beca scrambles to her side. “I’m so sorry , I didn’t mean to-“  
“Don’t-“ Chloe strokes her face. “Beca, that felt amazing.”  
“I could have killed you.”  
“But you didn’t. ”

Chloe weakly moves her head forward, to place a quick kiss on Beca’s cheekbone.

“I need to seal the wound,” Beca whispers, almost afraid to touch the girl again. “Do you trust me?”  
“Always,” Chloe breathes, her eyes beginning to droop. Beca hesitantly leans forward , letting her tongue sweep over the bleeding wound in Chloe’s neck, sealing it closed.

“That’s it?” Chloe smiles.  
“That’s it,” Beca kisses her forehead. “How do you feel?”  
  
Chloe feels as though as warm blanket has just been draped over her, one that keeps her safe from all harm. “Protected. It feels like you're a part of me, like there's this invisible chain linking my heart to you.  Is it the same for you?”

Beca lets out a deep sigh. She feels the connection too. And it's stronger, and more overwhelming than she could have ever suspected. It like she’s exactly where she’s supposed to be in the world, that the two of them are supposed to be together, forever. She feels more protective of her than ever before, like she can never let this girl out of her sight.

“Chloe,” she whispers. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Beca.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too dialogue heavy. Also I don't write smut so this as close as I'll ever get. Reviews are really appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe hums in her sleep. It’s a sweet, soft tone – it means she’s having a good dream. Beca tries to move from the bed but as soon as her arm leaves Chloe’s waist, the singing stops and she lets out a whimper.

Beca smirks at this. Even when she’s unconscious, she’s needy.

Beca isn’t not going to lie to herself by saying this doesn’t feel right. She could stay in the position forever if fate allowed it. But right now , what she needs to concentrate on is how dangerous a situation she’s landed herself in. She needs to get Chloe out of here before Kommissar or her minions to show up at the front door, demanding to know why there’s still a human inside.  
She gazes down at the redhead beside her, and imagines how different life could have been. They could be on the other side of that fence, sharing a bed in the Bella house. But now that would never be a possibility.

She grimaces as she thinks back to the last time she shared a bed with someone. Being with Luisa felt nothing like this. Sure the sex was fiery, passionate bliss but it left her feeling cold and miserable every morning after.   
There was no love, just _lust._   
Yet Beca couldn’t stop. She had never felt such passion. She never felt such a need to worship someone’s body before or the need to fulfill every single command. She still remembers how Luisa would bite her during her climax- apparently her blood was thinner due to the adrenaline rush. She remember how Luisa would keep drinking, and even though Beca felt dizzy she felt as though she could never deny her creator anything. 

Luisa only allowed Beca to spend the night once. It was only a night or two after they’d been moved into the compound. Beca was scared, starving and confused. Her memories are still a bit foggy from those first few weeks but she still remembers Luisa huskily whispering in her ear, _“Let me take care of you tonight Mauschen.”  
_ And for the first time since her new life as a vampire had begun, Beca actually felt something other than pain or thirst.

That night Luisa told her she had turned her, as well as some of the other newborns to be soldiers for the clan, should their rivals form CHicago show up and try to steal this city from them too.  _"But I guess plans change,"_ Luisa whispered into her ear.  _"At least you make quite a satisfying bed mate."_

Luisa kicked her out a few hours later, but the next afternoon sent one of her minions to summon Beca back to her bed.  And that’s what would happen everytime Luisa decided she wanted Beca from then on. Someone whether it be Pietr, Jayda or one of the others would knock on her bedroom door, announcing that Luisa requested her presence upstairs.

Luisa might indulge her for a few hours or a few minutes, but she would always kick Beca out after. Everything was always on Luisa’s terms. One time Beca went five days without being summoned. Driven mad by her desperation to please her creator, she showed up at Luisa’s door only to find her in bed with another one of her devoted followers, Marcella. Luisa simply laughed in her face and told her to get out. When she called for Beca two days later, she mentioned nothing about Marcella or why she'd gone so long without summoning Beca to pleasure her- she simply just took what she wanted from the newborn vampire then kicked her out again.

Beca thinks she knew she was just being used the whole time, but she kept showing up to Luisa’s bed for nights on end anyway, until she finally managed to find some self control and moved out of Kommissar’s mansion for good. She found her own place on the edge of the compound, where she could be left alone to grieve the loss of her former life.

*

Chloe stirs. She rolls over on to her other side, so she can wrap her arm around Beca instead. The warmth of her skin around Beca’s waist makes the vampire forget all thoughts of her blonde creator.

She allows herself to be selfish for a moment, and imagine what it would be like if Chloe was like her. What it would be like to spend an eternity together.

Beca never really liked to be in anyone’s company for more than a short period of time, nor did she ever let anybody into her personal space- but that was before she met Chloe. Ever since the end of her first year in college when she finally let her walls break down and allowed Chloe inside, she’d spent countless evenings curling up on the sofa, her bed or Chloe’s, cuddling and listening to Chloe ramble on for hours about everything and anything, while Beca was happy enough just to listen to her voice.

She could imagine their immortal life being similar.

But she quickly snaps herself out of such thoughts.

She wouldn’t wish this life on her worst enemy, let alone her best friend. Being stuck in here, knowing everyone you know and love is outside living, ageing, dying while you’re in here trying to stop the last few pieces of your humanity from slipping through your fingers? How could she do that to Chloe? She’d be taking away all the dreams Chloe ever had for life- a great career, a big white wedding, _kids_.

_No_ , she decides. This life is a curse. And the sooner she takes Chloe away from it , the better.

*

When Chloe wakes she’s puzzled to find the space next to her on the mattress empty. The loss of contact sends a shiver down her spine so she quickly scrambles to collect her sweatshirt from the ground before calling out for her companion.

“Becs?”

The brunette is standing at the other side of the room, peaking anxiously through the drawn blinds that hang over the room’s sole window.

“Can’t you hear them?” The brunette spins on her heels. Her voice is shaky, and she can’t seem to stop wringing her hands together. Seeing the worried look on her face even makes Chloe uncomfortable.

“They’re still singing, and dancing. They’re celebrating something. The party is going on much longer than I expected.”

 “So?” Chloe bites her lip.

“So, it means they’re out on the streets and I can’t get you out of here until they leave. It’s past dawn, I thought they’d stop once the sun came up. They usually do.”

 “Becs, calm down. Let’s just hold out a few minutes okay?”

 An unwelcome silence falls upon the room. Chloe glances over to Beca who has her head placed against the wall she sits against, and a pensive look on her face. This isn’t how they’re supposed to spending their potential last moments together.

“Becs?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Do you think you could ever get out of here?”

Beca’s dark eyes quickly meet hers. “Chlo, you know that vervain fence will burn right through our skin right? Nobody would even be stupid enough to try break out of here-“  
“No, I know that,” Chloe replies patiently. “I mean, do you think that maybe someday vampires will be allowed out of here? Maybe integrate into society?”  
“I don’t think so Chloe.”

“Why not?” She whines in response. “Beca, you could talk to the government. Anybody could see you’re not a threat. I’m sure there’s others in your coven who would be willing to co-operate.”

Beca exhales deeply. “Not anytime soon, these vampires hate humans now more than ever. They’re way too proud and arrogant to hold any more discussions any time soon, considering the last one blew right up in their faces. It could be decades before Kommissar agrees to any negotiations. And then there’s the other perspective, do you really think any human would be comfortable with the thought of us just walking around the streets like one of you? Even though our kind has killed countless numbers of yours?”

“So what you’re saying, is that I might never see you again? Or that I could be old, and grey? And you’ll still look like this?” Chloe is tearing up. Beca leans over and places the redhead’s head on her shoulder.  
“Come on Chlo, you know this is the best.”

 Chloe’s hand slips into hers, squeezing their fingers together. “I thought we were going to be forever.”

 It’s in this moment Beca feels a pang of jealousy. She doesn’t think Chloe even realises what _forever_ means. A hundred years from now, Chloe will be dead- having lived a fulfilled life, meanwhile Beca could still be trapped inside here still grieving the life she never had with her.

 “Think of everything you have ahead of you Chlo – you’re going to graduate in the summer with other Bellas, you're going to travel and go on adventures together, you’re going to go to each other’s weddings, organise playdates for your kids, watch them becomes Legacies like Emily. Most importantly you’re going to get the hell out of Atlanta as soon as you’re finished in Barden, and go back to Oregon or somewhere else north where its safe.”

 Chloe smirks. “You trying to tell me how to live my life Becs?”

“I’m telling you to be safe. Now that I’ve fully marked you, I’m going to be able to feel when you’re threatened or potentially in danger. You might untouchable to vampires, but humans can be just as dangerous. All I ask of you is that you stay safe.”

 Chloe tries to argue back but Beca suddenly surges forward and cups her face, drawing their lips together before challenging her tongue to a vicious, fiery battle in which Beca is evidently dominant. It's hot, passionate, _desperate_.

Chloe tries to suppress a moan and pulls back after a few seconds, her entire face flushed. “What was that for?” She giggles.

 Becas shoulder’s slump as she sighs. “It’s quiet outside again. That was goodbye Chloe, it’s time we get you out of here.”


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Beca notices as they step carefully onto the porch of her house is the blaring winter sun, shining directly at them in full force. She raises an arm to her face in attempts to block it out.  
“Are you okay?” Chloe whispers, upon hearing her gasp.  
“Yeah, the sun, it’s just a little hard to handle. I’ll be fine once we get under the shade. Most of the streets have metal slates overhead to act as shields and keep out the sun so we can go out during the day and stuff. Not that many people do.”

Beca’s cold hand slips into the redhead, and she tugs her towards the street. Convincing Chloe to leave the house hadn’t been easy, but when Beca used her superhuman strength to throw the redhead over her shoulder, Chloe finally agreed that staying was not going to be an option, no matter how much she cried or whined.

 

Chloe wishes that this could feel normal – as if they were just strolling through the quiet suburbs where they lived, hand in hand, like any other couple, madly in love and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. She can’t even attempt to account the amount of times she’s dreamed of having such moments with Beca. But this is a journey of a whole other kind. Beca is pacing, quickly, pulling Chloe along the entire time, never even stopping for a moment to take in their surroundings, rather letting her instincts lead them in the right direction.

Beca stops suddenly, her head quickly snapping to look behind her. Chloe can feel her heartbeat instantly pick up.  
“Beca, what is it?” She whispers anxiously. The brunette places a finger to her lips, to tell her to stay silent. Beca takes her hand again and starts walking, even quicker this time. Chloe has the eery feeling that something’s wrong , that somebody is following them.

Beca stops again, this time a low growl escapes her throat. That’s when Chloe hears the stomping of feet on the rooftops above them.

“ _Run_ ,” Beca instructs through clenched teeth. Chloe feels her legs beginning to sprint from beneath her before she can even process what’s happening. Beca’s hand is wrapped tightly around her wrist, tugging her long the entire time as they run.

“Bec-“ Chloe tries to call out while gasping for air. “What’s happening?”

The brunette only has to stop for a second before something sends her toppling to the ground. Chloe lets out a cry of horror as she notices the giant, monster of a man that stopped them the other day towering over Beca. The same two females from the other day stand to either side of him.

“Well isn’t this an interesting sight.”

Beca tries to pick herself up off the ground , but is thrown back down as Pietr delivers a swift kick to her shoulder.  
“Beca!” Chloe gasps. Her hands fly to cover her mouth as the vampires’ attention turn towards her.  
A low growl escapes Beca’s throat as she finds her feet and pushes herself off the ground

A spine-tingling chill runs down Chloe’s back as she notices the tall male inspecting her, head to toe before his eyes hone in on her neck and his lips form a vicious scowl. He reaches out, as if to touch her, but it’s as if some invisible barrier if preventing him from doing so.  
“I can’t touch her! You’ve marked her!” Pietr growls as he looks from the quivering human, back to Beca. “Hochverräterin!”

Chloe doesn’t understand the German phrase, but instantly notices the two other vampires advance on Beca, with fury ablaze in their eyes. 

The brunette swiftly ducks out of the way before the blonde minion can touch her and grabs Chloe by the hand, pulling her out into the daylight where the others won’t dare to chase her. She tightens her grip on Chloe’s wrist once more before breaking into a sprint towards the North East fence.

Chloe's stomach churns at the smell of burning flesh. She lets out a cry upon seeing the arm pulling her along blistering beneath the sunlight.“Beca! You’re burning! We need to get you out of the sun!”  
She takes hold of the vampire’s hand once more and begins to pull her back into the shade as they continue running towards the fence , now just a couple of feet away.

  
“Beca, please, come with me!” She begs. They’ve been through this, she knows, but it doesn’t make parting any easier. Beca doesn’t belong in this cage.  How can Chloe possibly leave her behind with these monsters?

She’s not like them. It wouldn’t take much for people on the outside to understand that.  
_The Bellas_ would understand.  
  
“Chlo, you know I can’t!” Beca shakes her head sadly.  
The redhead is bawling again, but Beca can sense the other vampires only seconds away from them. “Chlo, I need you to listen to me.”  
As she takes Chloe by the shoulders and stares into her eyes, the redhead quickly catches on to what is happening.  
“ _No_ Beca,” she sinks to her knees “Please, don’t do this to me. Don’t make me forget. You promised!”

“Chloe, please , please listen to me. Just for a second.” The vampire slips her hand under Chloe’s chin, jerking her head upwards and letting blue eyes meet her own. Selfishly, helplessly, Beca crashes their lips together- fusing them together in a desperate, final kiss. She can feel Chloe’s tears dripping down her own skin. She breaks away from it with a sigh.  
“Chlo, look at me.” The redhead’s eyes meet hers once more, and she stares into them with  deep intensity until they finally dilate.  
“ _Get out of here Chloe. You’re going to to climb that fence and run back to the Bella house. Do not stop running until you get there. Do not turn around to look at me. Do not return to this place. Ever. Do you understand_?”

Chloe stares back at her,blankly and nods.  
“Then go.”

  
The human scrambles to her feet and scampers away like a baby deer towards the fence. Pietr comes bounding inwards from an opposite street, two followers in tow and immediately spots her escaping and tries to chase after her but Beca leaps at him from behind, grabbing hold of his shirt collar and pulling him to the ground.He tries to claw her off but Beca continues to fight, despite knowing she won’t be able to beat him in the long run – all she needs is enough time for Chloe to climb that first fence.

Pietr’s hand reaches up behind her neck, grabbing a fist full of  her hair before yanking Beca off of him and onto the burning tarmac.  
“Traitor,” he spits. “Have you forgotten what you are? And who you belong to?”

“I belong to no one!” Beca hisses back, earning a swift kick to the ribs. He kicks her again, this time with enough force to slide her out of the shade and into the direct sunlight.  
The elder vampire lets out a deep laugh as he watches her skin start to sizzle and blister.  Refusing to let her pain show, Beca tries desperately to claw her way back into shelter but she can barely see a thing and she’s pretty sure he’s broken at least two of her ribs.

Out of the corner of the eye, she can see Chloe’s red hair, and the girl struggling to make her way over the fence. It looks like her jumper has gotten caught in the metal links of the fence and Chloe, in her trance-like state of mind, can’t seem to work her way out of it.

Pietr smirks at the sight. “You know the mark will wear off as soon we kill you. And then we’ll have _plenty_ of fun killing her too.”

“ _No_!” Beca snarls, forcing herself on to her feet. It's hard to ignore the sight of her own sight becoming red raw  before her eyes. Nevertheless, she breaks into a sprint towards the fence and proceeds to climb it as fast as her arms and legs will allow. She briefly wonders which will kill her first- the sun or the vervain, but she decides it doesn’t really matter. All that matters is Chloe getting out of here.

Somehow, the vervain doesn’t seem to affect her skin at all. She’s climbing further and futher up the fence and doesn’t feel any effect on her already charred arms. She figures it’s just the adrenaline kicking in.  
Chloe’s breathing heavily, helplessly trying to claw her way to the top of the fence, and repeating Beca’s orders to herself over and over. Beca makes quick work of ripping her jumper off her, leaving it tied to the fence and Chloe in nothing more than a camisole. The redhead doesn’t even seem to notice.

“ _Go Chloe_!” Beca barks. “ _Keep running_.”

 

Before she can even gauge the redhead’s reaction, Beca feels a wrist close around her ankle and pull her in one swift motion to the ground. Her head smacks off the concrete as she lands.  
She glances up to find three angry, dark pairs of eyes glaring down at her – and behind them , an unoccupied fence. She lets out a sigh of relief, knowing Chloe has escaped. She closes her eyes and waits for her impending, painful death to be delivered.

Someone, she’s guessing it’s Pietr, grabs her jumper by the chest and raises her into the air.  
“How did you do it?!” He demands. When she doesn't reply, he smacks her across the face. "Answer me Maus!"

"Do what?" She practically spits at him, trying in vain to squirm out of his grasp.  
"Climb the fence with such ease? How did you endure the vervain so easily?"

"I d-don't know!" Beca stammers. "I just did."  
Unsatisfied with her answer, Pietr tosses her against the fence. Beca winces at the impact of her entire body crashing against the cold metal but feels no more pain after that.  
Pietr mutters something under his breath in German that Beca can't seem to catch before turning to Jayda who's standing behind him. "Touch the fence."

"What?" Jayda shrieks. "Absolutely not! Why would I-"  
"You will obey my commands!" Pietr roars in response. "I need to see if the fence is in fact infused."

The pixie sized vampire groans internally before shuffling hesitantly towards the metal, reaching out to touch the chain links just above Beca's head.   
  
"AGHHHHHHH!"

Beca tries to stifle a giggle as the sociopathic vampire sinks to her knees, crying out in pain. She holds out her right palm which has immediately been blistered by the metal.  
  
"Impossible!" Pietr hisses, picking Beca up by the throat this time. "How long have you known you were immune to its effects?"  
"I d-didn't!" His grip is so tight she can barely get the words out.

A grin slowly creeps across his face as he gazes down at her with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Come on Maus. I'm sure Kommissar will be very interested to hear about this. Looks like you may not be completely useless after all."


	10. Chapter 10

    Emily slings her backpack over her shoulder as she exits the lecture theatre and heads in the direction of the Bella house. There’s a pang of guilt in her chest, knowing she shouldn’t be skipping her final lecture of the day but right now she’s had new song lyrics stuck in her head – for the first time in weeks- and if she doesn’t get home to write them in her writing journal soon she may just forget them.  
  
_Psych 101 is going to be a snooze fest anyway_ , she tries to convince herself as she strolls down the brick pathway. Hopefully if she gets the lyrics to the verse written down, the rest of the song will flow onto the paper just as easily.

  
    She plans on entering through the back of the house- that way Aubrey is less likely to catch her sneaking in. Ever since the blonde came to visit, she’s been demanding to see all the girl’s timetables- so she knows where exactly any of the Bellas are at any moment in time.  
Emily reckons it’s something to do with Chloe’s noticeable absence over the past two days. Aubrey told her that Chloe just needed some time away from the Bella house and was staying with a friend across campus. Frankly, Emily’s insulted that the older girls take her to be that naïve. She’s seen the worried expressions on Stacie and some of the others’ faces – the same expressions they displayed when Beca never came home from her internship that night.

  
She nears the end of her journey, and her plans to subtly sneak around to the back are quickly diverted when she when sees her co-captain who’s been missing for two days, doubled over on the porch – half naked and gasping for air.  
“Chloe?” She cries, scrambling to the older girl’s side. “Are you okay? Where were you?”  
  
   The redhead tries to speak, but her deep, sharp gasps keep cutting her off. Emily quickly pulls a water bottle from her backpack and opens it before handing it to the redhead who gratefully accepts it.Once she’s finally caught her breath, Chloe hands the empty bottle back to Emily.  
  
“When did you get back?”  
The redhead just stares at her blankly. “I-I don’t know,” she stammers, her voice starting to break.  
“Okay, umm well you’re shivering so I guess we better you inside.”  
  
She fishes inside her deep coat pockets for keys and unlocks the door, praying that Aubrey isn’t inside to catch her ditching class. She pushes the door open as silently as possible and tiptoes inside. She expects the redhead to follow behind, but she remains on the porch- stunned and confused.

“Chloe! Come on!” She hisses.  
“Chloe?” A voice shrieks from the living room, and one Aubrey Posen comes dashing into the hallway, followed closely behind by Stacie who stares at her dumbfounded.  
“Hey, is she okay? Why is she in her bra?”

Emily shakes her head in response before reaching across to grab a random parka from the coat rack to throw over Chloe’s exposed shoulders.  
  
“Where the hell were you Chloe?” Unlike Stacie, Aubrey wastes no time in pouncing on her. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in? We were so worried! Don’t even get me started on that ridiculous note you left. What the hell were we supposed to do with that?”  
“Wait, I thought you said she was at a friend’s place-“ Emily frowns confusedly but nobody seems to take any notice of her. Aubrey is too busy grilling Chloe for answers.  
“Are you going to answer me or not Chloe?”  
  
Emily watches the redhead simply shake her head and ignore Aubrey, choosing to aim for the stairs instead. Just as she reaches the bannister, she tumbles forward only to be quickly caught by Stacie who wraps her arm tightly around her waist. “Woah, easy there Chlo.”  
  
“She was super out of breath when I found her on the porch,” Emily whispers. “I think she needs to sit down.” She realises she should probably get out of here before adding any more tension, but she doesn’t feel right leaving Chloe with a temperamental Aubrey in her fragile state.  
“She’s not going anywhere until she answers us! She had us worried sick for two days!” Aubrey snaps. Stacie, however, notices how the redhead’s whole body is trembling in her arms, and the large, ugly tears that begin to roll down her cheeks as she starts to sob uncontrollably.  
  
“Bree, back off for a second,” She mumbles before turning her attention to Chloe. “Chlo? What happened?”  
  
“ _I saw her_.” A barely audible whisper escapes her mouth.  
  
“Saw who Sweetie?” Stacie urges.  
“Beca.” Chloe responds, causing Emily’s head to quickly snap in her direction.  
  
Chloe weakly raises her arm to grab hold of the bannister at the end of the stairs, and pulls herself upright so she face Aubrey with narrowed eyes. “You were wrong. She’s not a monster.”  
“You saw her?” Emily cries, wide-eyed.   
“Yes! She’s in there with all those monsters. Turned against her will. And now she’s probably in trouble. Because of me!”  
“In where?” Emily frowns, worriedly.  
“Inside the fences! And you!" She turns to face Stacie. "You all knew about this! And you didn't tell me!How could you not tell me?"  
  
Chloe’s wailing, and Stacie is quick to pull her into a hug and whisper soothing words in her ear as Aubrey furiously turns on her heels to face Emily.  
“I thought you were supposed to be in class!”  
“I was but-“  
“I don’t care,” Aubrey cuts her off, raising a hand to end the conversation. “You shouldn’t be here Emily, just get out of here and let us handle this.”  
Emily looks to Stacie with a pout, fully expecting her to defend her. The brunette however, smiles softly and nods in agreement with Aubrey.  
“And not a word to the other Bellas, understand?”  
The teenager lets out a dramatic sigh before grabbing her belongings and stomping upstairs to her and Cynthia Rose’s shared bedroom, careful to leave the door slightly ajar so she can eavesdrop on downstairs’ proceedings.

* * *

 

Stacie leads Chloe by the arm into the living room, Aubrey following closely behind. The redhead is resistant, but does not possess the strength to fight off Stacie’s tight grip.  
  
“Please,” she sighs as she’s pulled down onto the sofa by the brunette. “I’m tired. Can I just go to bed?”  
Aubrey lets out a bitter laugh. “Are you serious? Chloe, do you have any idea what chaos you’ve caused? I called my dad, and you know what he told me when I told him where you’d gone? He told me to tell your folks to start making funeral arrangements. Why did you go there?"

"You know exactly why. As if I could leave Beca to rot in there, like you were all willing to!"  
Stacie flinches at the cold, hard glare she receives from the redhead.

"How on earth did you  even get in and out of that place?” Aubrey asks gently.  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“I don’t know how I got out of there. All I can remember is Beca trying to get me out but the others wanted to stop her, and then next thing I know I’m back here, barley able to breathe.”  
  
“Beca was trying to get you out of the compound?” Stacie echoes.  
“She wasn’t as happy to see me as I thought she’d be, at first. But she kept me safe in her house. She asked me about all of you guys. She told me what happened to her that night. And then, when she thought it was safe she told me she needed to get me out of there.”  
Stacie’s frowning in confusion. Meanwhile Aubrey is pacing around the room, shaking her head.  
  
“None of this is making any sense. Chloe, are you sure that’s where you were? Did you hit your head? Have you been taking something behind our backs?”  
  
Chloe’s jaw drops open in disbelief at what Aubrey is suggesting. “You don’t believe me Aubrey?You think I’m making all of this up?  
  
“Chloe , it makes no sense. We’ve seen what this people- _no, animals_ , can do. There’s no way you could have gotten in and out of there without being harmed. Maybe you’re imagining things-“  
  
Chloe can’t believe this, her own best friend is dismissing her – accusing of her of lying. She turns to Stacie, frantically. “Stace? Do you believe me?”  
Stacie bites her lip. “Chloe, I don’t know, it’s just a little hard to wrap my head aroun-“

  
She’s suddenly cut off by a high pitched shriek, emanating from the blonde.  
  
“Chloe, what is _that_ on your neck?”  
  
Chloe’s hand flies instantly up to cover the red, raised skint that her hair had previously been covering, but it’s too late. Stacie and Aubrey stare ar her in horror.  
“No,” Aubrey stammers, shaking her head. “Please, don’t tell us they turned you-“  
“No! God, no! This was Beca-“  
“She bit you?” The blonde screeches.  
  
“No, it’s not what it looks like I promise,” Chloe cries but Aubrey’s already on the other side of the room, running her fingers through her hair and thinking a loud.  
“Oh my god. What do we do? Who do we call?”

" _Aubrey Posen, you shut up and listen to me for a god damn second."_ Chloe stamps her foot furiously, Aubrey's mouth drops open in reaction to her best friend's tantrum.  
"This mark, is to protect me. Beca didn't want to do it. I forced her to-"  
"You _asked_ her to bite you?"   
Chloe nods affirmatively. "ICan I go to my room now please? I am really tired, and could really do without the impending lecture."

"Yeah. Go. I'll call you for dinner." Aubrey raises a hand to dismiss her. Stacie, on the other hand, frowns in confusion as Chloe exits the room.  
  
"You're just letting her go? Do you really believe what she's just told us?"  
"Of course not Stacie. She's obviously been compelled, and fallen victim to their sick mind games. We need to get her some help before something awful happens."  
"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"We need to call in my dad."

 

 

* * *

 Beca winces as yet another sharp slap is delivered to her cheek.   
"So you just expect us to believe that you didn't know about this  _gift_ of yours?" Kommissar hisses. "Something that could have gotten us out of this prison a long time ago?"

Beca tries desperately not to roll her eyes. "Do you really think I'd still be here if I had known?"

Pietr, who's holding her captive in his muscular arms, snarls in response before turning to his coven leader. “So what do we do with her? Kill her?”

Beca watches helplessly, as the two other vampires in the room with her decide her fate. She's never seen Kommissar look so angry, like she could pounce on her any second. She's also pretty sure Pietr would contently snap her neck in two seconds if that was commanded of him.  
_Fuck it,_ she decides. _For Chloe, it was worth it._

“Well,” Kommissar smirks, strutting in Beca’s direction. She grabs a hold of Beca’s chin, forcing her gaze upon her. “Usually a disobedient soldier is of no use to me, and I would very quickly dispose of them. But you’re a special case, Maus.”  
"Why?" Beca frowns. "Why not just kill me and be over with it?"  
"Because as tempting as that sounds my dear, you are the opportunity we have been waiting here. You'll find that the metal that encloses us here is not in-frangible. The true barrier is the vervain that laces it. Which means you'll be able to tear them down with ease, and release us from this snare."

 _And break down the only obstacle that separates me and Chloe_ , a selfish thought enters Beca's head but is quickly dismissed as she realizes the repercussions Kommissar's proposed plans will have on the innocent citizens on the other side of the fence.

She shakes her head.

"I won't do this Kommissar."  
"I think, Maus, that under my compulsion you really will have no choice."

"And how are we going to fight off the other guards? The one's that patrol the city." Pietr interrupts.  "She may be immune to their vervain darts, but the rest of us are not."  
A grin flashes across the blonde's face. "We send out the more disposables first. I need you to call an assembly Pietr, announce the plans that we strike tonight. Send the newer borns out first, as soon as Beca tears down the fence. The original clan will be the last to leave. Tell them to kill any human that gets in their way. Tonight, we leave Atlanta for good."

 "As you wish Kommissar." Pietr bows his head obediently before exiting the room.  

A shiver runs down Beca's spine, as she's left to face Kommissar alone, who's staring directly at her with blazing intrigue. 

“Now, now we still have to think of a punishment for you. How about your human friend?”  
_"No!_ " Beca screams. _“You will not touch her!”_

  
Kommissar lets out a deep laugh. “Don’t worry little mouse,  with your mark, I couldn't touch that filthy human even if I wanted to. But you, on the other hand…”

There’s less than a second between Beca realising what she means , and Luisa's hand wrapping around her throat and forcing her back against the wall with an unbreakable grip.  
“No, no,” Beca kicks, screams, cries. “Please! I’ll do anything. Please don’t do this!”

Kommissar only smiles in amusement as she edges closer, her eyes ready to bore into Beca's– ready to compel the brunette to do her bidding.

“Little Maus, you’re going to do exactly what I say. You are going to to fence at the North east fence and rip down every last fence and free us from these confines. Then, you are going to take a nice, little trip to your friends across the river. And you are going to find that redheaded friend of yours and rip out her throat. You will kill any human, whether they be military or otherwise, that stands in your way until you have completed all of my orders. If , somehow, you are still alive by the end of the night you will find me outside the city and face an unmerciful death. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.”

 

 


End file.
